Not everything's a happy ending
by RedRose43
Summary: To him, her smile dulled even the brightest sunlight. To her, his heart was more valuable then any treasure in any world. Hardly any approved of their feelings, thought he was no good for her. They didn't listen, nor did they care.


**I made a thing!**

**So, this is a thing I've made. Its a bunch of different drabbles/oneshots that are only slightly related.**

**Read, Reveiw whatever.**

**This is placed around the Fighting Festival Arc. **

**Where it all began.**

_**"Hello"**_

**Disclaimer: these are stupid as hell. I own nothing. Thanks, goodbye.**

**xOxOx**

Their first proper hellos were exchanged in mild secrecy.

It had been just the two of them, plus the Raijinshu, meeting for the first time under a willow tree basked in the moonlight, a terribly cliché setting. It had been a slow day at the guild, but master came in with some good news she couldn't bother to remember and it quickly turned into one of Fairy Tails infamous party's.

Normally the Blonde beauty didn't drink much around the guild, she normally just held to her annual bar hopping night with Cana since they did enough of it then; but she had been in a rather good mood and decided _'oh why not'_. So she slowly nursed on about three of Mira's double dirty martinis. By the end of the night she had a satisfying buzz and had just the right amount of motor skills to make it home safely.

It took a few minutes to convince Mira that she was perfectly able to get home safely and by herself and once she did, she was on her way. Most of the guild, including her team, had been passed out drunk on or under a table or chair. Lucy didn't want to deal with a completely stiff and sore body on top of whatever kind of hangover she encountered in the morning.

As she was walking home she didn't call out Plue as per usual she just walked on basking in the glow of the moon and listening to the music of the summer bugs. She slowed her pace and looked up at the sky and her breath was taken away for a moment.

'_The stars!'_

Lucy was completely infatuated with the stars and the night sky. She found them so beautiful and mysterious. She smiled brightly and decided that stopping for a moment to admire them wouldn't be too bad of an idea.

So, with that in mind, she made her way into the forest-not daring to go _too far_ inside for she didn't know how she could handle herself if she was attacked-and sat herself down underneath a very aged willow tree. Laying one leg out straight and bringing the other to her chest, she folded her hands atop her knee and rested her chin on top of them.

She just sat there looking up at the stars reminiscing on times she would lay out on the grass with her Mom late at night on nights just like this. She smiled sadly at the memories and tried to brush them away when she felt the familiar stinging of tears in the corners of her eyes.

She couldn't brush them away and after only a few moments of what she had hoped to be a delightful peacetime, turned into her quietly sobbing in the middle of the forest. Then when she thought about that she became frustrated with herself for being so foolish, and cried harder.

She didn't notice the twig snap or the four figures that came up behind her.

"Honestly, how am I supposed to get my well-deserved beauty sleep with you making all this unnecessary noise girl?" a very cold female voice sneered.

Lucy whipped her head around; eyes wide in shock, and slight fear, standing behind her were four weird looking strangers.

The woman who had spoken to Lucy wore some weird green fairy costume with wings and everything. Behind her, were three men; one had long green hair that had seemed to have been styled to form antennae, one wearing a visor so Lucy couldn't see his face but she did see his tongue that had some kind of marking, but it was too dark to make it out. The three of them were enough to intimidate her not even adding in the fourth man.

He was definitely the most intimidating of the four, his stance, appearance and attitude just screamed that he was powerful and trouble. He had blonde hair and a lightning-bolt shaped scar across his eye. Lucy thought he looked like someone she had seen before but she didn't want to waste any time trying to make sure and then end up being wrong.

Sobering up slightly, Lucy jumped up and her hands went to her keys right away. Standing in her most fearsome battle stance she could manage, she spoke with a voice that betrayed her actions.

"W-Who are y-you?" she cursed at herself at how weak and scared she sounded. She saw the big blonde man smirk and then look at her hand above her keys. He lifted an eyebrow and then sighed.

"Tch, calm down Blondie. Wouldn't wanna start a fight with your precious _nakama_ now would you?" this had caught Lucy off guard, _'nakama?'_ she lowered her guard slightly, though the way he sneered the word nakama made her narrow her eyes slightly.

"You're mages of Fairy Tail?"

The green haired man looked like he was about to answer but then the blonde man cut him off.

"Heh, you could say that yeah." He mocked.

That put Lucy on edge. She reached for her keys to call Loke out to help her fight but she never had the chance.

She saw the blonde man shift his stance again and then, literally, in a flash he wasn't there. The next second both her hands were above her head in one of his hands and her keys were in the other.

"Now, now, Blondie, I thought I said we were your _nakama._ Now, besides that dumb pink haired idiot and the ice mage, I don't believe they fight each other now do they?" Lucy glared as best she could up at the much larger blonde.

"Besides," he dropped her arms and keys and in one swift movement she snatched her keys and jumped to the side, "A weakling like you wouldn't be able to beat even a single one of my Raijinshu." _'Let alone me'_ he smirked, and with that they were gone.

**XoXoX**

**I hate ending things.**

**They never turn out right.**

**Oh well.**

**Review, tell me if you want more.**

**~Till next time, see ya'**


End file.
